


When in Rome...

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Time Travel, when in rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel brings Sam back to ancient Rome to show him around...and show him off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Rome...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnakesandMischief](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SnakesandMischief).



> This was part of the drunken prompt-writing that happened while I was traveling for work! Prompt: A Balconey in Rome (Which is TOTALLY NOT inspired by all of the Cockles Spam) by the lovely SnakesandMischief!!

 

 

“You know, when I said I wanted a vacation in Rome, I was mostly joking.”  Sam said, looking around the marketplace, a widening grin on his face.  

 

“Your point?”  Gabriel asked, adjusting his toga.  He glanced over at Sam.  Fuck, he missed togas.  One hell of a fashion statement.  Everyone on the street was staring.  Yeah, this was a good idea.  

 

Sam kept looking around, grinning wider as time went by.  “Are we even in ancient Rome?”  

 

Gabriel snorted.  “Your powers of observation leave something to be desired there Sammich.  Why do you think I put you in the toga and sandals?  I wouldn’t just-”  He cut himself off at the eyebrow raise from Sam.  “Okay.  Okay.  So I totally WOULD, but I mean, now it’s just to fit in.”  

 

Sam rolled his eyes and lifted his foot up to stare at the sandals.  “My feet are going to fucking kill me after wearing these.”  

 

“I guess it’s a good thing that I have my own private villa then.”  Gabriel raised his hand and snapped.  

 

Sam looked around the room.  It had nothing on the normal extravagance of one of the rooms Gabriel would take them to in more modern times, but it was clearly state-of-the-art for the time period.  

 

“The satin sheets are to die for…but I’m thinking a little more exhibitionist.”  Gabriel looked over to the balcony and raised an eyebrow at Sam.  “You feeling frisky?”  

 

Sam followed Gabriel’s eyes out to the open air balcony.  “You want to….out there?”  

 

“Yup!”  Gabriel took Sam’s hand and let him outside.  “Completely private balcony.  No one will see you…but…no electronic age.  Everyone will hear you.”  Gabriel’s mouth curled possessively.  “Everyone will hear you scream as I prove to you that just like kilts?  There was nothing under a toga.”  

 

Gabriel dropped to his knees in front of Sam and savored the gasp.  “And just think.  All of them that were staring at you, wanting you, they are all going to know that you are mine.”  His voice was a low growl as he tugged at the belt of Sam’s toga, yanking it open.  

 

Sam laughed and sank his fingers into Gabriel’s hair.  “And little do they know, I’m the fucking lucky one.  Gabriel…”  He moaned as Gabriel’s lips closed around the tip of his cock and sucked hard.  

 

Gabriel pulled off to grin up at Sam.  “That’s it.  Be nice and loud for me Sam.  I want everyone to hear.”  

 

Sam flushed, but, hey.  When in Rome…

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
